


Not Like Him

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Moments Through History [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Protective Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Sabine makes a mistakes of knocking over the pile of firewood and expects to be punished as her father had done to her in the past.
Relationships: Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Moments Through History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733572
Kudos: 28





	Not Like Him

**May 16 th, 1985**

A silent Sabine Cheng quietly slipped out of the bed she shared with Tom, careful not to disturb him. This had been her first night since she left home and felt like she was walking back into eggshells. Tom maybe kinder and more patient than her father but she still feared that one wrong move could cause him to punish her.

That was the first thing her father taught her. There would always be a man to punish their wife to behave properly.

Crouching down beside the small wood stove in the corner of the room, the seventeen-year-old carefully opened the hatch to throw a few small pieces of kindling inside the cindering space. It was her duty as her girlfriend to prepare a nice and warm meal before he got up for him to attend to his morning duties at work.

Taking a step back, Sabine froze when the back of her leg hit the pile of logs, stomach churning when it clattered noisily to the ground. "I'm sorry," she cried when her boyfriend stirred and sat up in their bed. "I'm sorry, Tom! I didn't mean to!"

"What?" The broad-shouldered man blinked his green eyes as he yawned. "What happened, Sabine?"

"I'm sorry," the seventeen-year-old apologized again, body trembling. "I didn't mean to knock over the wood pile. Please don't be mad."

“Why would I be mad about that?” Tom Dupain pushed the blanket off of him and stood up, going over to his girlfriend and placing a hand on her shoulder as she shied away, face paling. “It was an accident, Měinǚ. Why would I be mad about something that you didn’t mean to do?”

“Papa would be mad at me if I disturbed him instead of making breakfast,” she stammered, gray eyes glistening with unused tears. “He says that he works too hard to be woken up before dawn.”

Leading her back to their bed, he settled down beside her, carefully pulling her close until they were settled against the headboard. Pulling the quilt over them, he smoothed back the strands of her short black hair to look at her misty eyes. The broad-shouldered man hated to think about what her own father had done to her and the past traumas she still thought about. Tom wished that was something he could do to take away her pain, but there wasn’t much he could do.

There was nothing he could do to erase the past that still haunted her. Not only was Sabine expecting him to lash out for a little accident, but she still looked heartbroken and loss like the day last week. The night that he spoke to her about returning to France with him when his internship was finished.

“I don’t want to stay remember him,” Sabine sniffled, pressing into her boyfriend’s side. “I keep remembering everything he did to me.”

“He can’t hurt you anymore...” Tom felt his own eyes burn from the tears he was holding back. It pained him to see his girlfriend so upset. “I won’t let him near you again and I can promise you that I am nothing like him. I will always love and be there to protect you, Měinǚ.”

Settling back down onto the bed in a resting position, he drew Sabine’s shaking body into his side. He and Sabine clung to each other as the seventeen-years-old let her tears fall. She may have disobeyed her father yesterday evening but he still held ahold on her.

Glancing now at his sleeping girlfriend, Tom glanced out of the window. The once brightly stars were starting to fade away as the firs trays of milky dawn broke through his curtain covered window. “Nothing will happen to you,” he promised, turning to face Sabine and pressing a kiss onto her forehead. “I will keep you safe.”


End file.
